


The One Where Bucky's Heater Is Broken

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Series: SamBucky Ficlets [33]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky has a cold, Comfort, Getting Together, M/M, Soft boys are soft, Winter Falcon, sambucky - Freeform, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Bucky is stuck in bed with a cold. Sam drops by to check in on him and discovers that his heater is broken. He decides to stay and fix it.





	The One Where Bucky's Heater Is Broken

Bucky shifts in his bed. The covers wrapped around him like a cozy burrito pull off his head, just barely, and he smells it. He blinks rapidly as the soft light in the room hits his eyes. His head is still pounding but his chest doesn’t feel as tight, and he can breathe through both sides of his nose now. He sniffs, hard, and smells it again. Someone’s cooking breakfast. It smells like eggs and sausage, and he thinks he smells toast too. He groans a little as he pushes himself out of bed. He takes two steps and shivers, so he takes two steps back and grabs his blanket. He wraps it around his shoulders and shuffles to the kitchen.

He sees Sam immediately, his broad shoulders moving smoothly under his shirt as he stirs something in the skillet on the stove. Bucky closed his eyes hard and opened them slowly. Sam was still standing there. He was humming something to himself and Bucky found it soothing. The pain in his head seemed to ebb a little at the soft, low, sound emanating from Sam’s throat.

“You’re in my house.” Bucky said. Sam jumped and spun around, eyes wide. His hand went to his chest, like a startled maiden. The corner of Bucky’s mouth twitched.

“Whoa. I uh…yeah. Yeah I am.” Sam said, nodding and reaching to turn the stove off before looking back to Bucky.

“How ya feeling?” he asked, wiping his hands on the towel he had tucked in his back pocket.

“Fine. My head hurts. And you’re in my kitchen cooking food. So that’s confusing.” Bucky said, grimacing at the light coming in through the window over the sink as he walked to the medicine cabinet. He heard Sam chuckle behind him as he opened the door and grabbed the bottle of pain pills. He popped three into his mouth and turned to get water from the fridge only to be met with Sam handing him a glass of orange juice. Bucky narrowed his eyes but took the glass and swallowed a mouthful. His eyes widened as it hit his tongue. It was the best damn orange juice he’s ever had. He nodded at Sam and shuffled to the table, pulling out a chair and lowering himself into it carefully. His head was throbbing and it was making him dizzy.

“I made scrambled eggs, sausage, and toast. I didn’t know if you liked jelly on yours or not, but I got it out just in case.” Sam said, moving the food he’d made to the table and sitting down across from Bucky. He pulled a sweatshirt on over his head before he sat down and Bucky felt another chill run through him. He shivered again and pulled his blanket tighter, leaving just enough room for his hand to move freely so he could eat.

“Thanks.” Bucky muttered and then shoved a forkful of eggs into his mouth. He hummed happily as he chewed.

“You know your heaters broken?” Sam asked, taking a bite of his own eggs. Bucky looked at him as he chewed. He shook his head and shrugged.

“You didn’t know? Didn’t think maybe there was a reason you’re so cold?” Sam asked, smiling a little.

“I’m sick. I get cold when I’m sick.” Bucky said, shrugging again and taking another bite. He felt his cheeks heating up as Sam stared at him. If Bucky’s head wasn’t pounding he’d say there was a fond look on his face.

“I’ll fix it for you. Before I leave.” Sam said, smiling again around a piece of toast as he took a bite.

“You don’t have to. I can fix it.” Bucky said, sounding a bit defensive. Sam snorted.

“Didn’t say you couldn’t. But like you said, you’re sick. You need rest. And warmth, which is why heaters are a thing. Ya know?” Sam said, biting his lip as he watched Bucky eat. Bucky looked up from his plate and stared at him.

“If you’re being sarcastic I can’t tell right now. My head hurts too much.” Bucky grumbled, shoving the last sausage link into his mouth in one bite. Sam shook his head.

“I’m not. Where’s it hurting?” Sam asked as he cleaned up the dishes, Bucky could feel himself getting tired again.

“Everywhere.” He said, sighing and resting his elbow on the table and setting his chin in his hand. His eyes fell closed and then he felt gentle fingers pressing against his temples. His eyes snapped open but Sam had moved behind him. He looked up and Sam smiled down at him as he rubbed small circles against Bucky’s head. Bucky tried to smile back, his eyes falling closed again at the gentle pressure on his head. Sam moved his fingers to the back of Bucky’s neck and the pain in his head faded. Bucky sighed and dropped his head forward.

“That better?” Sam asked, it sounded like he was whispering.

“Mhm.” Was all that Bucky could manage.

“Good. Let’s get you back to bed Buck. Come on.” Sam said, pulling Bucky to his feet and helping him back to his room. He helped Bucky get under his pile of blankets and basically tucked him in.

“I’ll be out in the front room if you need me okay?” Sam asked, his voice still sounding quiet and far away. Bucky thought he’d felt Sam kiss his temple before he left, but chalked it up to wishful thinking and drifted off to sleep.

He woke up sometime later feeling warm, finally. He rolled over, stretched, and then froze. Sam was sitting next to him on the bed, reading a book. Bucky looked up at him and Sam’s eyes slowly slid from the book to Bucky’s face.

“Hey. Feeling any better?” Sam asked, letting his book fall closed slowly, his finger marking his place. Bucky nodded slowly.

“You’re in my bed.” He said, oh so smartly. Sam nodded.

“I am in your bed.”

“And- And… _why_ are you in my bed?” Bucky asked slowly. Sam folded the corner of his page and set it on the bedside table. He turned a little so he could look at Bucky.

“You uh…you asked me to stay.” He said, slowly, like he thought maybe Bucky was having trouble understanding.

“I did? When did do that?” Bucky asked, rubbing at his eyes.

“I came in to tell you that your heater was fixed, and then I was gonna leave. And you said ‘you should stay.’ And I said ‘oh should i?’. and you said ‘yeah, and do that massage thing again so I can sleep’. Cuz your head was still hurting a guess. And then there was a bit about you begging me to get in bed with you. It was all very adorable.” Sam said, a smile on his face. Bucky could feel how red his cheeks were getting.

“That doesn’t sound like me at all.” He finally said, muttering into his blanket. Sam nodded.

“I thought the same thing. But then you started talking in your sleep and it didn’t seem so far off the mark anymore.” Sam said, and he was honest to god smirking at Bucky now. Bucky’s eyes widened as he stared at Sam.

“You look a little worried. Wanna know what you were saying in your sleep?” Sam asked. Bucky stared at him for a long time.

“No.” He said hurriedly, grabbing his blanket and turning over, facing away from Sam and pulling his blankets tight. He heard Sam snort behind him, again, and frowned into his pillow.

He felt the bed shift and then he felt warmth against his back as Sam moved closer. Bucky’s breathe caught in his chest when Sam draped his arm over him and pulled him in close, holding Bucky tightly to his chest. Bucky could feel himself shaking, and he wasn’t sure if it was from the cold or from Sam being so close, but he knew which one he was leaning toward.

“What are you doing?” Bucky whispered.

“What you asked me too earlier. But you were pretty out of it. So I thought I’d wait til you came back to me.” Sam said, his breath ghosting over Bucky’s ear making him shiver again.

“You shouldn’t. You’ll get sick.” Bucky muttered. His fingers twitching against his blanket, itching to reach out and touch Sam.

“I can handle it.” Sam said, matter of fact.

“I mean… I mean you don’t have to if you don’t want-“

“I want too.” Sam said, cutting him off.

“…oh.” Bucky said, after a pause.

“Yeah. Oh. Now go back to sleep. You need rest. I’ll make some lunch in a little bit.” He said, pressing closer still, his lips pressing into Bucky’s hair gently. Bucky smiled and melted into Sam’s warmth.

“I like your socks by the way.” Sam whispered. Bucky smiled.

“They’re t-rexes in Santa hats.” Bucky said, his voice slurred with happiness and sleep.

“They’re great.” Sam said, pressing another kiss into Bucky’s hair as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god i wrote a thing!!!! its been ages, and i want to write more! but i am so damn tired. soon i will write more....soon. sorry for the long absence! Love you guys! and as always thanks for reading! <3


End file.
